Landi Tavanti
Tavanti's uncle was recently assassinated and Tavanti herself defeated all other adversaries aiming for the throne. As she came out the strongest and most able of all, she was given the title Loma and made leader of the Dalgonii. History Loma Landi Tavanti was amalgamated at birth with the daughter of a prominent dragon, it was a demonstration of the power the Dalgonius held. Since she was a close relative of the prevailing Loma and was as well a Landi herself, she was trained extensively by the best teachers of every school; mathematics, Dalgonian language, battle tactics and fighting. Tavanti was always at the top of her class and excelled in every aspect of Dalgonian culture, she was revered by many people. As she grew older, her skills were rivalled only by her cousin, the son of her now dead uncle. They were intended to be partnered together to breed and even though she internally rejected the idea, Tavanti agreed so as to not taint her or her families name. Their time together was short, Tavanti killed her husband in a fit of rage when she found that he had been bedmates with her sister. She never took on another husband. Many attempted to assassinate various members of the Landi family household, particularly those of exceptional abilities because they were the ones most likely to become the next Loma. Tavanti was not excluded from these threats and, if anything, she was the most anticipated to be future Loma. When these dangers began to alert higher powers who wanted her in office, Tavanti was offered a personal guard as protection. In an action that elevated Dalgonian opinion of her, she refused the escort and preferred to protect herself against possible hazards. After the murder of her uncle, Tavanti entered the competition for the title Loma and the testing lasted one month, significantly shorter than the average time it would take for the victor to arise. She was the undisputed champion and she accepted the throne after a short training period. Tavanti is the youngest Dalgonius to ever assume the throne at the age of fourty-two. When on a routine patrol of the dragon breeding grounds, Tavanti witnessed a young, nearly newborn dragon injure a Dalgonius that was meant to merge with it. The Loma requested the unruly beast as a pet and she kept it as such. She trained it lovingly and the male dragon soon became a companion of hers, in battle and elsewhere. Although many Dalgonii objected to the idea of an uncontrolled dragon being pitted against its own kind, Tavanti brought it onto the battle field many times and it never betrayed her. Tavanti named him Lebo and he was one of the many examples of her power she made to the dragons, she was known for making demonstrations of this kind. The Dalgonii have since thrived under her rule and few of that race disapprove of her place in office. Personality Tavanti embodies the main ideals of Dalgonian culture, but she is more open to reformation and change than most. Despite this, she is strict and determined to keep Nasaria together and to prevent the Ryakyo'o from leaving the country. Her drive and intent keeps her in office and is the backbone of why she is the strongest Dalgonius in the nation. Like it is to most Dalgonii, family is extremely important to Tavanti and even though the Landi family is not without struggles, the members will always be close-knit and devoted to one another. Tavanti is also quite affectionate towards her pet, Lebo, and the two are inseparable, often fighting next to one another in battle. Appearance Tavanti's Dalgonian torso flows flawlessly into the dark purple, almost black scales of her dragon. Her skin is very pale, despite having spent hours in the Nasarian sunlight, it has never darkened. Tavanti's hair is a rich, dark brown that falls to a length of what would be at her knees, but instead it drapes over the onyx scales at her waist when loose. In battle, her long locks are intricately braided around her head and down her back with many ornaments intertwined throughout. Her eyes are grey and her lips a natural pink, Dalgonii do not wear cosmetics as they find it a dishonest practice. She usually wears shoulder and breast plates over a loose white tunic, keeping a buckler on her left arm in times of battle. Abilities All abilities Tavanti has are purely physical. In regards to her power anatomy, see Dalgonius. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 9 Strength: 9 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 7 Grey Morality Level 8